


Fünf Wege, wie man (nicht wirklich) mit seinem Schwarm spricht

by DieBessere



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieBessere/pseuds/DieBessere
Summary: ... und ein Weg, auf dem es tatsächlich funktioniert.Bram würde Simon Spier gern besser kennenlernen. Das wäre sicherlich einfacher, wenn Bram nicht andauernd seine Schüchternheit in die Quere käme - und wenn Simon nicht so süß wäre.Übersetzung von "Five Times Blue Tried to Pick Up (or at Least Talk To) Simon and One Time He Actually Did" von Paigers.





	Fünf Wege, wie man (nicht wirklich) mit seinem Schwarm spricht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Blue Tried to Pick Up (or at Least Talk To) Simon and One Time He Actually Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229312) by [Paigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigers/pseuds/Paigers). 



> Ohgottohgott. Das ist die erste Arbeit, die ich hier hochlade. Bin ganz aufgeregt. xD  
> Credits gehen natürlich an Becky Albertalli und an Paigers, deren FF im englischen Original noch ein bisschen besser ist.  
> Danke an Isabelle-Sophia fürs Betalesen, obwohl du Bram und Simon gar nicht kennst. ;)
> 
> So, jetzt wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich freu mich über Feedback!

**_Fünf Wege, wie man (nicht wirklich) mit seinem Schwarm spricht_ **

**Neunte Klasse**  
 **(1)**  
Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als den ersten Tag an der High School, oder?  
 _Doch,_ dachte Bram.  
In Wahrheit gab es nichts Schlimmeres als den ersten Tag an der High School, wenn man gerade erst in eine neue Stadt gezogen war, in der man keinen einzigen Menschen kannte.  
Wieder falsch. Fünfzehn Minuten, nachdem der Unterricht begonnen hatte, musste Bram seine Meinung korrigieren.  
Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als eine Kennenlernübung in der ersten Stunde, am ersten Tag an der High School, wenn man gerade erst in eine neue Stadt gezogen war, in der man keinen einzigen Menschen kannte.  
Wenn man sehr schüchtern war.  
Die Aufgabe war nichts Außergewöhnliches. Auf dem schlecht kopierten Arbeitsblatt (das der Lehrer sich vermutlich am Abend zuvor aus dem Internet heruntergeladen hatte) fand sich eine Liste von Fragen wie „Welcher deiner Klassenkameraden hat im gleichen Monat Geburtstag wie du?“ und „Welcher deiner Klassenkameraden war schon einmal auf Hawaii?“ Die Jugendlichen sollten dann durch den Klassenraum ziehen und mithilfe der Fragen mit ihren neuen Mitschülern ins Gespräch kommen.  
Natürlich wandten sich sofort alle ihren jeweiligen Freunden zu und machten sich über die Aufgabe lustig, wodurch die Übung irgendwie sinnlos wurde.  
Nicht, dass Bram über ihnen stand; er hätte genau das Gleiche getan.  
Wenn, wie schon gesagt, es nicht sein erster Tag an der High School wäre, nachdem er gerade erst in eine neue Stadt gezogen war, in der er keinen einzigen Menschen kannte.

Als der nervös wirkende Referendar an der Tafel sie also von ihren Plätzen befreite, damit sie „einander näherkommen“ konnten, fühlte Bram sich ziemlich verloren. Er nahm sich besonders viel Zeit, um einen Bleistift aus seinem Rucksack zu holen, bevor er zögerlich aufstand und sich im Klassenzimmer umsah.  
Jep. Die Gruppen hatten sich bereits gesammelt. Schockierend.   
Aber er konnte nicht der einzige Außenseiter sein. Ein paar gab es immer. Neue Schüler oder Einzelgänger oder irgendwen.  
Er konnte jedoch niemand Vielversprechenden finden, also suchte er stattdessen nach Zweiergrüppchen. Die zweitbeste Option. Oder eher die am zweit-wenigsten schlechte Option.   
Sein Blick landete auf einem Pärchen in der Ecke, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Das Gesicht des Mädchens war ihm zugewandt. Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare mit den letzten Überbleibseln einer rosafarbenen Strähne darin. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen kaute sie auf einem Bleistift herum und studierte ihr Arbeitsblatt. Von dem Jungen ihr gegenüber konnte Bram nur den Rücken und einen dunkelblonden, verwuschelten Hinterkopf sehen. Und er trug einen Hufflepuff-Hoodie.  
Er trug einen Hufflepuff-Hoodie an seinem ersten High-School-Tag? Bram hatte sich nicht getraut, heute sein Ravenclaw-Shirt anzuziehen.  
Die beiden schienen in Ordnung zu sein.  
Vorsichtig ging Bram auf sie zu. Als er näher kam, sah das Mädchen auf und runzelte die Stirn (oh nein), aber dann entspannte sie sich. „Hey“, sagte sie.  
„Hi“, erwiderte Bram.  
Dann drehte der Junge sich um und oh oh oh nein, nein, nein.  
Im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin lächelte der Junge. „Hi“, sagte auch er. „Ich bin Simon. Das ist Leah.“  
„Hi.“ Mehr schaffte Bram nicht.  
Schweigen.  
„Ähm, wie heißt du?“, fragte Simon, sein Lächeln war jetzt nicht mehr ganz so breit. Trotzdem sah er Bram noch immer in die Augen. Der wandte den Blick ab und spürte seine Wangen rot werden.  
Ach so. Da war ja was.  
„Bram“, quiekte er.  
„Oh, wie der Typ aus _Game of Thrones_?“, fragte Leah.  
„Nein“, erwiderte Bram, „mit, äh, einem M, nicht mit N.“ Seit die Serie berühmt geworden war, hatten schon öfter Leute diesen Fehler gemacht. (Seine Mom würde ihn so etwas nie schauen lassen.)  
Wieder eine Pause.  
„Willst du dich hinsetzen?“, schlug Simon vor. Er hielt immer noch Blickkontakt.  
Bram ließ sich am Tisch nieder.  
„Bist du neu in Shady Creek?“, fragte Simon. „Ich glaube, wir sind uns noch nicht begegnet.“  
„Ja“, antwortete Bram. „Ich bin erst vor ein paar Wochen eingezogen.“  
Warum starrte Simon so?  
Es war nicht so, dass Bram nicht wusste, dass er vermutlich … schwul war oder so. Er fand es bloß immer noch komisch, wenn es ihm so sehr vor Augen geführt wurde wie jetzt. Der Junge, Simon (und natürlich musste er einen interessanten, nicht durchschnittlichen Namen haben) war einfach … argh.  
Nicht wie der Cousin von Brams Stiefmutter, nicht so offensichtlich, unverhohlen …   
Aber er trug diese süße Brille. Und er hatte so ungewöhnlich graue Augen, mit denen er Bram _immer noch_ ansah. Und dann noch sein Lächeln und der Hogwarts-Pullover und einfach alles …  
In Wahrheit gab es nichts Schlimmeres als … ihr versteht schon.  
Bram war bloß froh, dass Simon seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Wenn er _Simon_ zuerst gesehen hätte, hätte Bram ihn und Leah nicht angesprochen.  
„Warst du schon mal auf Hawaii, Bram?“, fragte Simon schließlich, als sich wieder peinliches Schweigen auszubreiten drohte.  
„Nein, tut mir leid“, sagte Bram. „Ähm, hat von euch beiden jemand im Januar Geburtstag?“  
So ging das Gespräch noch fünf unbehagliche Minuten weiter, bevor der Lehrer sie wieder zurück auf ihre Plätze rief.   
In den nächsten Wochen sprach Bram so wenig wie möglich mit Simon und Leah, und selbst wenn, dann ging es um Schularbeiten.  
So viel also zum Thema Kennenlernen.

**(2)**  
Das zweite Halbjahr der neunten Klasse war definitv besser und nicht so einsam wie das erste, was vor allem am Fußball lag. Der erste Freund, den Bram im Team fand, war Nick Eisner, ebenfalls ein Neuntklässler. Sie hatten sich beim Training der Juniormannschaft kennengelernt.  
Nick war ein netter Kerl und alles, aber genau wie Bram war er ziemlich still. Nicht unbedingt schüchtern, aber auf jeden Fall still. Es ist schwer für zwei ruhige Menschen, einander kennenzulernen, wenn sie keinen extrovertierten Vermittler zwischen sich haben.  
Mit der Zeit stellte sich Garrett Laughlin als dieser Vermittler heraus, der zugegebenermaßen sehr anstrengend war, doch abgesehen von ihm gab es sonst niemanden aus ihrem Jahrgang im Team.   
Außerhalb des Trainings verbrachte Bram seine Zeit eher mit Garrett. Das hatte jedoch weniger mit Nicks Persönlichkeit zu tun und viel mehr damit, dass ausgerechnet Simon Spier Nicks bester Freund war. Bram konnte die (allesamt grauenhaften) Unterhaltungen, die sie beide bisher geführt hatten, an einer Hand abzählen.  
Da Simon und Nick kaum Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, nahm Bram an, dass sie die Art von Freunden waren, die sich vor der Pubertät und Cliquenbildung gefunden hatten und es seitdem geschafft hatten, all das zu überstehen. Und das fand Bram irgendwie cool.

Er fand es allerdings weniger cool, als Simon sich eines Nachmittags nach dem Training zu Nick, Garrett und Bram auf den Schulparkplatz gesellte, wo sie auf ihre jeweiligen Busse und Mitfahrgelegenheiten warteten.  
Bram war auf einmal sehr bewusst, wie verschwitzt und stinkig er vom Sport war.  
„Was machst du denn noch hier?“, wollte Nick von Simon wissen.  
„Musste einen Mathetest nachholen“, erklärte Simon. „Aber natürlich hat Mr Dylan das vergessen, also musste ich ihn erst mal suchen. Und dann musste _er_ erst mal die Aufgaben neu kopieren und das Ganze hat scheißlange gedauert.“  
 _Scheiße_ war ein Wort, das Brams Mom niemals in ihrem Haus erlauben würde. Um Himmels willen, sie hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht, nur die jugendfreien Versionen seiner Hip-Hop-Songs herunterzuladen. (Ja, _um Himmels willen._ Klappe halten.) Deswegen lag ihm das Fluchen einfach nicht. Jede Gelegenheit, zu der er _Scheiße_ in den Mund genommen hatte (natürlich alle in der Middle School), hatte es sich auf seiner Zunge irgendwie unpassend angefühlt. Als hätte er es nicht richtig ausgesprochen oder die falsche Silbe betont. Also hatte er entschieden, dass er einfach kein Mensch war, der regelmäßig fluchte.  
Simon klang jedoch, als wüsste er sehr wohl, wie man _Scheiße_ sagte.   
Und Bram mochte das. Sehr.  
Und … er hatte keine Ahnung, worüber die anderen gerade sprachen.  
„… Bram?“, sagte Simon gerade.  
Er sah auf. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Oh, ähm. Sorry. Was ist?“  
Die drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Bram wurde rot. Na super, jetzt lachte Simon ihn auch noch aus.  
„Ich merke schon, du hast eben _ganz genau_ zugehört.“ Simon grinste noch immer ein bisschen. „Ich hab gefragt, ob du den Trailer von _Iron Man 3_ gesehen hast? Darum ging’s gerade.“  
Oh. Er wollte Brams _Meinung_ hören. Zu einem Film von Marvel. Oh.  
Bram hatte eine Meinung dazu, sogar eine äußerst detaillierte und differenzierte. (Um ehrlich zu sein, wurde Tony Stark ein bisschen langweilig.) Das war seine Chance. Er konnte Simon beeindrucken – er wirkte wie jemand, der von nerdigem Fachwissen nicht abgeschreckt, sondern fasziniert wäre. Vielleicht könnte er eine Diskussion anregen, die sie sogar am nächsten Tag in der Schule noch fortführen mussten. Und dann noch mal, wenn der Film erschienen war. Und später konnten sie sich einen anderen Marvel-Film zusammen anschauen – als Freunde, natürlich.  
Aber alles, das Bram herausbrachte, war: „Sieht ganz cool aus. Vielleicht ein bisschen redundant.“  
„Ein bisschen was?“ Simon runzelte die Stirn.  
Oh. Wunderbar. Er hatte ein Wort gesagt, das Simon nicht kannte. Bestimmt hielt er ihn jetzt für einen Snob, der komplizierte Wörter benutzte, nur um über anderen zu stehen.  
„Ähm, redundant“, erklärte Bram also. „Das heißt so was wie _unnötig_? Also, wenn schon alles klar ist. Sie müssten eigentlich nicht weitermachen. Ähm.“  
„Okaaaaay“, meinte Simon mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Einfach fantastisch. „Also, ähm, ich glaube, der Film wird trotzdem super. Selbst wenn er … redundant ist.“   
Bevor Bram ihm beipflichten konnte, fuhr sein Bus ein.  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl als aufzustehen, den anderen verlegen zuzuwinken und vom Tatort zu fliehen. 

**Zehnte Klasse**  
 **(3)**  
Als man den Schülern aller Englisch-Leistungskurse verkündet hatte, dass eine Exkursion zu den Studios von CNN anstand (die Teilnahme war nicht verpflichtend, wurde aber allen ans Herz gelegt, die nicht einen Nachmittag lang im Lehrerzimmer Hausaufgaben machen wollten), da hatte Bram sich tatsächlich gefreut.  
Seit der fünften Klasse war er bei keiner Exkursion mehr dabei gewesen, und ehrlich gesagt fand er es ziemlich cool, dass so ein großer Fernsehsender wie CNN ausgerechnet hier in Atlanta sein Hauptquartier hatte. Es gäbe weitaus weniger interessante Ziele für einen Wandertag.  
Nicht, dass Bram irgendetwas davon gegenüber seiner Klassenkameraden äußerte – die meisten von ihnen beschwerten sich über die unerwünschte Abwechslung in ihrem Alltag oder sie waren einfach nur froh, einen Tag lang nicht in der Schule sitzen zu müssen. Abgesehen von Miss Washington sprach niemand darüber, wie „spannend“ der Ausflug werden könnte.  
Deshalb hatte Bram entschieden, dass er auch nichts dazu sagen würde. Insgeheim freute er sich jedoch auf den Tag.

Zumindest tat er das, bis er an dem Morgen verschlief, weshalb seine Mom ihn zur Schule fahren musste. Das wäre eigentlich nicht schlimm gewesen, aber er war praktisch der Letzte, der die Reisebusse erreichte. Drei Stück standen auf der anderen Seite des Parkplatzes; Bram war in Bus 2 eingeteilt. Eisner saß in Bus 1, Laughlin in Bus 3.  
Er ignorierte den missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck der Begleitperson, die vermutlich irgendjemandes Mutter war, wartete, bis sie seinen Namen auf ihrer Liste abgehakt hatte, und stieg in den Bus. Glücklicherweise fand er noch zwei freie Plätze in einer der vorderen Reihen.  
Im Gegensatz zu einem Großteil seiner Mitschüler brannte Bram nicht darauf, hinten im Bus zu sitzen. In der vorderen Hälfte, wo die Erwachsenen einen hören konnten, wurde weniger von einem erwartet, sozial zu sein und Klatsch und Tratsch zu verbreiten (was in Brams Fall gleichbedeutend war mit dem Gefühl, fehl am Platze zu sein).  
Er ließ sich am Fenster nieder und sah genau im richtigen Moment hinaus, um mitzubekommen, dass er _nicht_ der letzte Nachzügler war.  
Mist. Mist.  
 _Geh zu Bus 3,_ flehte er innerlich Simon Spier an, der gerade Bus 1 passiert hatte und jetzt auf Brams Wagen zukam. _Lauf einfach weiter. Steig nicht ein._  
Aber natürlich hielt Simon an, um mit dem gleichen verärgerten Elternteil zu sprechen, dem schon Bram begegnet war. Der sah sich verzweifelt im Bus um. Der einzige freie Sitz war derjenige direkt neben ihm. Mit Sicherheit würde Bram zuschauen müssen, wie Simon sich einmal durch die Reihen schob, bevor er erkannte, dass er nur noch neben Bram sitzen konnte.  
Überraschenderweise blieb Bram von dem Schauspiel verschont: Simon ließ nur kurz seinen Blick über die Köpfe seiner Mitschüler schweifen, bevor er sich neben Bram in den Sitz fallen ließ.  
 _Direkt_ neben ihm. Sie saßen schließlich in einem Schulbus, da waren die Sitze nicht sehr breit. Ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich fast. Bram war sich auf einmal jedes Teils seines Körpers sehr bewusst.  
„Hey“, sagte Simon.  
„Hey“, gab Bram zurück.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich den bescheuerten Bus fast verpasst hätte“, sprach Simon weiter. „Eves Mom meinte, wir fahren in fünf Minuten los.“  
„Ach, wirklich?“  
„Ja“, meinte Simon. „Ich hab heute Morgen meinen Wecker nicht gehört. Passiert mir manchmal.“  
Bram war nicht überrascht. Er und Simon hatten auch in diesem Jahr die erste Stunde zusammen.  
„Oh“, lautete seine eloquente Antwort. Ein paar Augenblicke schwiegen sie beide.  
„Also, das wird toll, nicht wahr?“ Simon versuchte immer noch, ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten, und Bram musste ihn einfach dafür bewundern. „Die Exkursion, meine ich. Nicht die Fahrt.“  
„Glaube ich auch“, sagte Bram. Er entschied sich auf Nummer sicher zu gehen: „Heute mal keine Schulbänke.“  
„Oh, ja. Das auch“, meinte Simon. „Das ist sicher ein Vorteil. Aber es ist halt … CNN, weißt du? Das ist schon eine große Sache, oder? Ich weiß, es klingt langweilig. Sind ja bloß die Nachrichten. Leah und Nick denken, es wird langweilig. Aber ich war noch nie in den Studios.“  
„Ich auch nicht“, murmelte Bram. Und er gab sich Mühe. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, sich eine interessante Erwiderung einfallen zu lassen. Leider hatte Simon die merkwürdige Angewohnheit, alle interessanten Gedanken aus Brams Kopf verschwinden zu lassen. Jeden einzelnen. Wahrscheinlich wäre Brams nervige kleine Schwärmerei sehr viel leichter zu ertragen, wenn Simon einfach nur gut ausähe. Aber es war mehr als das. Simon war humorvoll und so unverhohlen nerdig und er verfügte noch über hundert weitere liebenswerte Eigenschaften, von denen Bram sich wünschte, dass er sie auch hätte.  
Allerdings musste Bram Simons Freunden zustimmen. CNN war langweilig. Die Nachrichten waren langweilig. Aber die Informationen zu sammeln und auszustrahlen, das klang schon spannender. Oder zumindest nahm Bram das an. Er wusste es nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall klang es besser als der Besuch in irgendeinem Museum oder Denkmal.  
Das alles hätte er sagen können, aber in diesem Moment war sein Kopf wie leergefegt, weil Simon ihn mit seinen durchdringenden grauen Augen ansah und irgendetwas Intelligentes oder Witziges erwartete – oder zumindest etwas anderes als eine einfache Bestätigung.  
„Ja“, sagte Bram schließlich. „Könnte ganz nett werden.“  
„Hm“, machte Simon, und endlich wandte er den Blick von Bram ab. Niedergeschlagen drehte sich Bram zum Fenster.  
Und für einen Moment überlegte er sich, wie er von dem Tag erzählen konnte, an dem Obama zum Präsidenten gewählt worden war. Bram erinnerte sich lebhaft, wie Wolf Irgendwas im Jahr 2008 die Wahlergebnisse auf CNN verlesen hatte. Da war er erst zehn oder so gewesen, aber er wusste noch, wie er die Sendung zusammen mit seiner Mom und ihrer Familie geschaut hatte. Alle hatten sich gefreut, weil sie Obamas Chancen so schlecht eingeschätzt hatten.  
Klar, Politik war vielleicht kein unverfängliches Thema. Aber Bram meinte sich zu erinnern, wie Simon einmal erzählt hatte, seine Eltern seien „die totalen Demokraten“, als sie 2012 in einer Geschichtsstunde die Amtseinführung verfolgt hatten, statt normalen Unterricht zu machen.  
Perfekt. Darüber konnte Bram sich mit Simon unterhalten, zumindest während der Busfahrt, vielleicht sogar noch länger …  
Doch als er sich wieder zu Simon umdrehte, hatte der bereits seine Kopfhörer aufgesetzt. Er nahm sie erst wieder ab, als der Bus auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe der Studios anhielt.

**(4)**  
Bram konnte Carys Seward nicht leiden.  
Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie mit Simon ausging. Ganz sicher nicht.  
Immerhin war Simon letztes Jahr mit Anna Wie-auch-immer-sie-hieß zusammen gewesen, und das hatte Bram nicht besonders gestört. Ehrlich. Er hatte sich zwar nicht gefreut, wenn die beiden Händchen haltend durch die Schulkorridore liefen, aber Anna Mac-keine-Ahnung war wenigstens nett. Es gab für Bram keinen Grund, eine Abneigung gegen sie zu hegen. Und das tat er wirklich nicht.  
Mit Carys war es anders.   
Sie wirkte einfach nur oberflächlich und anstrengend. Möglicherweise war Brams Urteil nicht ganz gerecht – eigentlich kannte er sie nur durch ihre mit grammatikalischen Fehlern gespickten Posts auf Facebook.  
Außerdem störte ihn, dass sie immer an Simon hing wie ein Schoßhündchen. Bram war nicht eifersüchtig oder so. Es kam ihm bloß so unnötig vor.  
 _Musste_ sie denn zu jeder Zeit in Simons Nähe sein? Musste sie ständig seine Hand halten oder sich an seine Seite kuscheln oder sich direkt neben ihn setzen? Simon schien es auch nicht allzu sehr zu gefallen. Oder vielleicht sah Bram auch nur, was er sehen wollte …  
Keine Eifersucht. Simon war bloß irgendein Typ, für den er ein bisschen schwärmte, keine große Sache. Bram hatte schon ganz oft für ganz verschieden Typen geschwärmt.  
Wenn auch nie so lang für den gleichen.  
Wie auch immer.  
Bram hasste Carys. Na ja … er _mochte_ sie nicht besonders.

Deshalb war er nicht allzu begeistert, als ihr Geschichtslehrer Carys und Bram zu Partnern im „großen Jahresabschluss-Quiz“ erklärte.   
Kurz darauf sank Brams Laune noch weiter, denn sieben Minuten nach Beginn der ersten Stunde platzte Simon in den Klassenraum und wurde prompt in Brams und Carys‘ Gruppe eingeteilt.  
Verdammt. War es denn so schwer, sich morgens einen Wecker zu stellen?  
Die erste Frage an der Tafel lautete: „Wessen Ermordung wird oft für den Beginn des Ersten Weltkriegs verantwortlich gemacht?“  
„Wen interessiert die Scheiße?“, stöhnte Carys.  
Franz Ferdinand. Es waren Erzherzog Franz Ferdinand und seine schwangere Frau. Ernsthaft, sie hatten eine ganze Unterrichtsstunde lang über nichts anderes gesprochen.  
Erfreut bemerkte Bram, dass auch Simon leicht die Augen über Carys‘ Bemerkung verdrehte.  
„Franz Ferdinand?“, fragte Bram, als wäre er sich nicht sicher.  
„Stimmt“, sagte Simon und schrieb die Antwort auf.  
Je länger das Spiel ging, desto sicherer wurde Bram sich in der Annahme, dass Simon tatsächlich von Carys‘ Einstellung genervt war. Sie weigerte sich, irgendetwas zu den Fragen beizutragen, abgesehen von dem einen oder anderen sarkastischen Kommentar über die Sinnlosigkeit der ganzen Aktion. Schließlich hörte sie ganz auf zuzuhören und spielte stattdessen unterm Tisch an ihrem Handy herum.  
„Sorry“, raunte Simon Bram verlegen zu, als ob er an ihrem Verhalten schuld wäre.  
Bram zuckte nur die Schultern, obwohl er sich nicht zum ersten Mal still fragte, was Simon überhaupt an ihr fand.  
„Hey, weißt du die nächste Antwort?“, riss Simon ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Zahlen sind nicht so meine Stärke.“  
Bram sah wieder an die Tafel. Das Jahr der Pariser Friedenskonferenz.  
„1919“, sagte er.  
Während Simon das niederschrieb, meinte er grinsend zu Bram: „Mann, du weißt aber auch alles, oder?“  
„Oh, tut mir leid“, sagte Bram. Idiotisch.  
Simon runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“  
„Äh, gar nichts“, murmelte Bram. „Danke, wollte ich sagen.“  
Einen Herzschlag lang musterte Simon ihn verwirrt, bevor Bram rot anlief und wieder zurück auf ihr Antwortblatt schaute.   
„Ja, wirklich, Bram“, mischte sich plötzlich Carys ein. „Du kannst dir diesen ganzen Mist merken. Vielleicht sollte ich mich im nächsten Test neben dich setzen.“  
Bram errötete noch mehr. Aus irgendeinem Grund machten die Leute dauernd solche Scherze.  
„Das ist nicht mal witzig, Carys“, sagte Simon in dem Moment.  
Carys kniff die Augen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts außer: „Meinetwegen.“ Dann schaltete sie wieder ihr Handy ein.  
Bram hätte sich fast bei Simon bedankt. Oder einen Witz darüber gemacht, dass Carys auch gleich von ihrem Handy abschreiben konnte statt von ihm. Oder …  
Aber dann schrillte die Schulklingel los und Simon und Carys verschwanden in die Pause.

An diesem Abend tauchte in Brams Facebook Feed eine Nachricht auf, die verkündete: „Simon Spier ist single.“ Natürlich grinste Bram _nicht_ wie ein Idiot, als er das las.  
Warum sollte er auch?

**Elfte Klasse**  
 **(5)**  
In Simon Spier verknallt zu sein, wäre wahrscheinlich sehr viel leichter zu ertragen, wenn sich Bram wenigstens sicher sein könnte, dass Simon hetero war.  
Okay, Simon war schon mit Mädchen zusammen gewesen. Bestimmt machte Bram sich etwas vor. Aber irgendwie hatte Simon so eine … Aura, die Bram zweifeln ließ.  
Simon war in der Theater-AG. Natürlich machte ihn das nicht automatisch schwul. Man konnte auch als heterosexueller Mann in der Theater-AG sein. Man konnte auch als heterosexueller Mann viel mit Mädchen herumhängen – Simon war eng mit Leah befreundet, und jetzt anscheinend auch mit der Neuen, Abby.  
Trotzdem. Manchmal hatte Bram das Gefühl, dass … er konnte es nicht richtig in Worte fassen. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher.  
In den letzten Wochen hatte Bram mit „Jacques“, einem anderen schwulen Elftklässler an der Creekwood High, E-Mails ausgetauscht. Und wenn Jacques so ziemlich jeder aus seinem Jahrgang sein konnte, warum dann nicht auch …?  
Nein. Einfach nein. Freundinnen. Und Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung. Es gab hunderte Jungen in Brams Jahrgang.  
Trotzdem achtete Bram sehr auf alles, was Simon tat oder sagte, sobald er in Hörweite war. Und das geschah mittlerweile fast täglich, denn – oh, hatte er schon erwähnt? – dieses Jahr saßen Simon und Bram beim Mittagessen stets am gleichen Tisch. Bram konnte nicht behaupten, dass er die Politik der Kantinentische nachvollziehen konnte, aber seit den Sommerferien aßen Garrett und er zusammen mit Nick und seinen Freunden.  
Irgendwer da oben musste Bram hassen. Oder vielleicht auch lieben – das wusste Bram selbst nicht so genau.  
Bisher hatte er so selten mit Simon zu tun gehabt, dass der ihn vermutlich bloß für etwas merkwürdig hielt. Doch jetzt, da sie sich jeden Tag sahen und von daher gezwungen waren, sich ab und zu miteinander zu unterhalten, war Bram überzeugt, dass über seinem Kopf quasi ein blinkendes Schild hing: „Total schwul und total verknallt in Simon.“

Genau darüber dachte Bram nach, als er eines Freitags Mitte Oktober im Speisesaal saß. Am Abend zuvor hatte er auf eine E-Mail von Jacques geantwortet. Sein neuer Brieffreund hatte gefragt, seit wann Bram wusste, dass er schwul war. Darauf hatte er ihm – in aller (unnötigen) Ausführlichkeit – die Geschichte vom Cousin seiner Stiefmutter und der Hochzeit seines Dads erzählt. Bram konnte kaum fassen, dass er das getan hatte – er hatte sich selbst noch nie so detailliert über den Vorfall nachdenken lassen. Die Anonymität verlieh ihm einen Mut, von dem er normalerweise nur träumen konnte.  
Leider hatte seine Offenheit im Internet die ungewollte Nebenwirkung, dass er sich im echten Leben umso verletzlicher fühlte. Jedes Mal, wenn ihn jemand länger als ein paar Sekunden ansah, befürchtete Bram, er könnte gleich auf ihn zeigen und brüllen: „Alle mal herhören, Greenfeld hatte auf der Hochzeit seines Dads einen Steifen! Wegen einem Kerl! Kommt alle her und macht euch über ihn lustig!“  
Das war doch lächerlich. Aber Bram konnte seine Besorgnis einfach nicht abschütteln. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde es stets besonders schlimm, wenn Simon Spier in der Nähe war, so wie jetzt.  
Deswegen war Bram noch in Gedanken bei der E-Mail, als er plötzlich hörte, wie Simon seinen Namen sagte.   
„Hm, was?“, fragte Bram. _Nicht schon wieder._  
„Ich hab gefragt, ob du dein Ketchuppäckchen noch brauchst?“, wiederholte Simon.  
„Oh“, machte Bram. Er sah auf seinen Teller – von den Pommes Frites war nichts mehr übrig, doch eine rote Heinz-Tüte lag noch unangetastet daneben. „Klar. Also, nein. Meine ich.“  
Er hielt Simon den Ketchup hin. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich leicht, und Bram zog blitzschnell seine Hand zurück.  
„Bist wohl zu faul, die zehn Meter zu laufen und dir eine eigene Packung zu holen?“, sagte Abby zu Simon.  
„Na ja, Bram wollte seine doch eh nicht mehr …“, verteidigte dieser sich.  
Abby verdrehte die Augen. „Bram, du bist einfach zu lieb“, erklärte sie.  
„Ich war echt schon fertig“, meinte Bram. Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas gegen Abby – im Gegenteil, sie kam ihm sogar ziemlich cool vor. Das Problem war, dass sie wie eine Person schien, die nicht zögerte, jeden ihrer Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Und das war ein wenig furchteinflößend, weil Bram sich immer noch wegen des „Total schwul und total verknallt in Simon“-Schildes Sorgen machte.  
„Weiß ich doch“, erwiderte Abby mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Ich wollte Simon bloß ärgern.“  
Das war Bram schon klar. Warum hatte er überhaupt etwas gesagt? „Ach so. Ja.“  
Dann schwiegen sie.  
Immer dieses verlegene Schweigen!  
„Wie lief der Chemietest bei dir?“, fragte Abby schließlich.  
Bram erkannte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass sie immer noch mit ihm sprach.  
„Ganz gut, glaube ich.“  
„Bei mir auch“, sagte Abby. „Er war trotzdem ganz schön schwer. Mal sehen. Wie war’s bei dir, Simon?“  
Simon stöhnte. „Ich will gar nicht drüber nachdenken.“  
„Die Aufgabe mit den Reaktionsgleichungen war das Letzte.“ Ein ganzer, vernünftiger Satz. Bram war stolz auf sich.  
„Ja, ehrlich“, meinte Simon und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Halt, stopp. Rückzug. Rückzug. „Als ob wir nicht schon genug Gleichungen in der sechsten Stunde hätten, oder?“  
Simon hatte mitbekommen, dass sie im gleichen Mathekurs saßen. Ihre Plätze lagen praktisch in gegenüberliegenden Ecken und sie sprachen nie miteinander, aber er hatte es trotzdem bemerkt.  
 _Komm wieder runter, Greenfeld. Es sitzen bloß dreißig Leute in dem blöden Klassenzimmer._  
„Genau“, stimmte Bram ihm zu. Er kam nicht wieder runter. Simon schaute ihn immer noch an und mittlerweile wurde es fast komisch. Bram durchforstete seinen Kopf nach irgendetwas, das er sagen konnte, aber wie so oft blieb seine Suche erfolglos.  
Simon sah wieder weg.

An diesem Abend enthielt Jacques‘ E-Mail die faszinierende Information, dass er während der High School schon mit zwei Mädchen zusammen gewesen war und eine der beiden noch immer zu seinen Freunden zählte.  
Zufall. Musste es einfach sein.

_**... und ein Weg, auf dem es tatsächlich funktioniert.**_  
„Dein T-Shirt gefällt mir.“  
„Danke. Das ist Elliott Smith.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
…  
„Du bist es.“  
„Ich weiß, ich bin ein bisschen spät.“


End file.
